GN-003 Gundam Kyrios
GN-003 Gundam Kyrios (aka Gundam Kyrios, Kyrios), is the transformable aerial combat Gundam featured in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Allelujah Haptism. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Kyrios is capable of changing into a high-speed fighter and is the only such unit the Gundam Meisters possess. As such, its capacity to accelerate far outstrips conventional mobile suits and lends a strong advantage in hit-and-run tactics. The weapons container used with its flight mode can be armed to support the unit through multiple missions. It's a multi-purpose mobile suit and capable of melee combat as well. Fighter Mode While in an fighter configuration, Kyrios duals as a jet fighter/bomber. During missions that requires fast hit-and-run tactics the tail unit can fire missiles to either destroy incoming aerial units or specific ground targets. It also carries bombs within the "underbelly" of the tail unit. Because of Kyrios' GN Drive, the fighter is capable of carrying weight that no mobile suit can transport. Thus the tail unit can only be utilized by Kyrios. Without the "tail unit" and its weapon compliments, Kyrios resorts to dog fighting, using its GN Submachine Gun. Mobile Suit Mode While in mobile suit mode, Kyrios often performs high speed maneuvers of hit-and-run tactics while firing a barrage with its GN sub-machine gun to cause chaos on the ground. Even though Kyrios has 2 beam sabers, it often resorts its GN Shield for melee combat. The GN Shield transforms into a pincer claw to capture its targets and destroy them with a hidden blade between the claws that incinerates metal upon contact. Armaments GN Hand Missile A pair of missile launchers used by Kyrios in both MS and MA mode. Stored on the forearms and is capable of firing 9 missiles from each launcher. This was only used when Allelujah destroyed the Human Reform League's Super Soldier InstituteAllelujah (episode). GN Shield/Heat Blade Like Exia, Kyrios' shield has offensive features. The sharp end of this custom arm-mounted GN Shield can be transform into a pincer-claw with an electro-blade in the middle to ensure capture and destruction.In order to destroy the enemy unit,the GN Shield will transorm to a GN Heat Blade and giving heat to at the cockpit and giving terrible pain to the pilot.The shield is used to dock with the unit's left knee-fin during variable flight mode. Tail Booster This rear addition to Kyrios gives the unit higher maneuverable speeds and capable of firing dual GN Cannons. Used during Operation Fallen Angels and destroyed by the ''Curse Squadron ''of the UN.The World Stands Still Tail Unit An optional container of roughly the same volume as the Kyrios, dockable between the suit's legs during variable flight mode. Capable of carrying 30 megaton explosives and/or functioning as a 14-tube missile battery. GN Beam Saber System Features *Trans-Am System *GN Field Variants *GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust History Most of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios's history and exploits can be found on Allelujah Haptism's page. UN Forces Capture & Experimentation After the battle against the UN Army ended, Allelujah ejected the unit's GN Drive before it came into the hands of the UN Army. The GN Drive was recovered by Fon Spaak for Fereshte, and after Celestial Being negotiated for its return along with 0 Gundam's GN Drive. Kyrios was then used by the Human Reform League as an experiment with a Tieren arm and a GN-X hand using a GN Drive Tau. This specific experiment failed due to the GN Particles from the Drive having difficulty transferring power to the end of the experimented arm. Data gathered in these experiments was eventually used in development of the GNX-704T AheadG-R00MS 16th June 2010 Update http://www.yomban.jp/works/gundam/gundam09_01_.html; Last accessed on 18th June 2010 0605 GMT+8.What has happened to the Kyios after the expreiment remains unknown Pics Gallery File:GN-003 Gundam Kyrios.jpg|Fan Art CG of Gundam Kyrios, front view. File:GN-003 Gundam Kyrios Rear.jpg|Fan Art CG of Gundam Kyrios, Back View. File:Gn-003-flight.jpg|Gundam Kyrios in fighter mode. File:GN-003 Gundam Kyrios Wallpaper.jpg|Kyrios Fighter Mode Sky Wallpaper File:GN-003 Gundam Kyrios II.jpg|Kyrios in a Combat like position. File:Kyrios Shield Claw.jpg|Kyrios' GN Shield-Pincer draft_lens1854963module8251536photo_minitokyomalescansmobilesuitkyriosjpg1203012272.jpeg 1276677555580.jpg|Kyrios Gundam being experimented by HRL Gundam Kyrios Model.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Kyrios Model Kit. Kyrios damaged.jpg|Kyrios damaged Notes *Kyrios is named after Kurios, the Greek for God, lord, master, and sir. *Its flight mode has several similarities to Gundam Zeta's wave rider mode. References External Links *Kyrios on Wikipedia *Kyrios on MAHQ *Kyrios Gust on MAHQ